The present invention relates to a method for producing a carrier material for use in a solar generator, wherein the solar generator is composed of a plurality of solar cells electrically conductively connected together and fastened to the carrier material.
Carrier materials for accommodating the solar cells of a solar generator, particularly a flexible solar generator for space travel, are known in the form of pure plastic sheets, and reinforced glass fiber or reinforced carbon fiber sheets. These sheets have the drawback that they are either too heavy, too opaque or not stiff enough. When used in solar generators for space travel they exhibit the additional drawbacks that they absorb the infrared (IR) radiation from the sun and/or the earth and thus undesirably contribute to an increase in operating temperature.